iGo To Camp
by mutemath
Summary: lowfuel originally: Sam is counselling at a camp that Freddie and Carly are being forced to go to by Spencer and Ms. Benson. With those three at a camp together, is it really going to be a productive time? No, but it will be a fun time! possibly seddie
1. Chapter 1

**So originally this was posted on my sisters account: lowfuel. Haha, she decided to give up so i'm continuing it for her. Hope you enjoy it :)**

**

* * *

  
**

"Camp? As in-"

"Yes Samantha, as in, a camp where you and a few others of your hooligan friends will have to go be counsellors at."

"Ted, come on!"

"Samantha, its Principal Franklin, and you're going to have to do it. There were two options, we actually send you _to_ the camp _or_, you help _out _at the camp. It seemed more personality fitting for you to be shouting commands at kids."

Sam sighed, crossing her arms. "In theory it sounds good, in practise, I don't think so."

"Such logical terms, can't you think more like this in your classes?"

She shook her head, scowling. "No. Do I _really _have to do this?"

Much to her dismay, he nodded his head sympathetically. "So who exactly is doing it?"

He looked down the list in front of him. "Well you, of course, along with... Rodney, Donnie, Jessica, Josh, Harry and Pip."

She had to admit, Donnie and Harry were super hot, so it may not be so bad. She also kinda got along with all the others, so she wasn't _as _caught up in being alone but she still wanted Carly to be there, or even Freddie.

She nodded her head in response to Principal Franklin. "When is it and how long?"

Once again, he checked the paper in front of him. "Next week. So you have a week of summer vacation before you leave and because the camp changes half way through summer from an activities camp to fitness camp, you are only working the first 4 weeks."

Sam hung her head low. "4 weeks away from my friends?"

He shook his head. "From this list, both Carly and Freddie are going to be asked to go."

Sam immediately brightened at this. "They are? Awesome!"

"You're not going to 'hang out' with your friends; you're there to watch over them." He handed her a form at this point.

Sam's grin only widened. "Even better..." She turned and opened her door at that. "Well, cya around Principal F."

With a final wave, she was out of the room and heading for the lesson she had been brought out of. She opened the door to which Miss Briggs turned to her, a scowl on her face. "Have you been expelled yet?"

"Now Miss Briggs, if I had been expelled would I come back to the lesson?" Sam raised her shoulders in a mocking way.

The class snorted and giggled while Miss Briggs only got angrier. "One day I _will _get you expelled..."

Sam gave a yawn. "Same old, same old."

Miss Briggs was about to shout something back but the bell rung, signalling the end of the lesson _and _the end of this school year, this being the last day.

Having been interrupted from her rant, Miss Briggs grumbled something and then remembered she had something to give to a few people. "Carly, Freddie, Gibby, Shane, Jeremy, Reuben..." the list went on for a bit before she actually got to the end, "... pick up one of these leaflets and forms as you leave. It's something to do with a camp."

As they came up, Miss Briggs turned to Sam with a smirk while. "I see you'll have to go your summer without your friends."

"I see you'll have to go your summer without your friends," she mimicked her with a harsh impression, "WRONG! I'm going." She waved her own form in front of the teachers face.

"What? How could that be? It's a special invite camp!"

Too which Sam smirked, leaving out the detail that she wasn't going to be _at _the camp, but rather helping _running _the camp.

Once Carly and Freddie had finished getting the forms, they went over to Sam. "I hate camp..."

Sam gave a shrug. "I don't mind them."

Carly perked up and looked to Sam. "So you're going?"

"I have to."

Freddie looked over to Sam with a raised eyebrow. "Have to?"

"Mhm."

Carly stared at the form for a while longer. "Spencer always makes me go..."

"My mom always makes me go..."

Freddie and Carly both sighed. "I suppose it'll be good."

"Come on, I'll be there, of course it'll be good!"

Surprisingly, the two of them, that included Freddie, nodded. "True."


	2. Chapter 2

The week passed quickly, with most of it being spent with one another, or buying things that they needed before they packed. Once their 7 days of 'freedom', as Sam liked to put it, were up, they each made their own way to the now virtually empty school parking lot, where 2 coaches were lined up to take them to Camp Sunshine.

As Spencer pulled the car up, Carly excitedly got out having spotted her best friend in the distance, occupying herself by licking a lollipop. After getting her bags out, she ran towards her, shouting for her.

"Sam! Sam? Saaam!" She gave up calling for the girl once it was obvious she was oblivious to Carly and decided to just wait until she was next to her. "Sam!"

With a hit to the back of the head, the lollipop fell out of Sam's mouth and onto the floor. "Awh man..." She bent down and picked it up before putting it back in her mouth.

Carly shook her head disgustingly. "Ew, Sam..."

The blonde grinned with the stick between her teeth. "Hey!"

With a shake of her head, Carly changed the subject, but not without a laugh. "So, are you excited?"

"Oui, oui! Where's the dork?"

"I'm here!" He came running over, waving. "I got cau-"

"Don't care." Sam walked past him, joining the others that were waiting by the coach.

Freddie glared as she walked away. "So rude..."

"Did you expect anything different?"

With that, they too joined the group of students. And so began the 2 hour journey to the camp.

**

* * *

  
**

Sam was sitting beside the window while Carly sat next to her, Freddie sitting beside Gibby behind the two of them. It was comfortably silent between the four of them, as they were an hour into the journey and were generally tired as they had departed at 5 in the morning, you heard correct, Sam actually got up in time for a departure of 5 am.

Sam hit her head on the chair in front of her and began to complain. "I'm so bored!" That was that comfortable silence out of the window.

It appeared the seat in front had felt the impact of her head to their chair because they turned to her. "Oh hey Sam!"

"Donnie! Please, amuse me..." Sam gripped onto Donnie's chair, pleading him.

The boy in front turned around so he was facing Sam between the gap of his own seat and the person next to him. "Okay! I dare you to-"

Behind them, Gibby was shaking his head. "The dare is gonna involve me... I can feel it. I better take my shirt off." True to his word, he took it off. He then looked to Freddie. "You look kinda angry."

"I'm not angry Gibby."

"You look like you're blushing too."

"I'm not blushing either Gibby!"

Looking between Freddie and Sam, a smile appeared on his face. "Wait, do you like Sa-"

Freddie's hand covered Gibby's mouth before anything could be said. With a furious and panicky shake of the head, Gibby knew when to leave it be. That is, without one last comment. "You really do like going for the difficult ones."

With a nod of the head and a sigh, Freddie turned out to look out of the window. "Don't I know it?"

Carly on the other hand, smirked with her eyes still on her book. _I knew it._

**

* * *

  
**

"So welcome to Camp Sunshine-"

"Lame..."

"-Ahem, yes, thankyou. I'd like the following to follow me, while the rest follow Shaun over there; Donald Baker, Harry Blakes, Rodney Brooks, Pip Brown, Jessica Lang, Samantha Puckett and Joshua Rafty. "

Carly turned to Sam. "Why are you going a different way?"

As Sam walked with the rest of her group, she gave a small salute with a smirk. "Oh, you'll see."

Freddie eyed her suspiciously before turning his gaze to Carly. "What is she up to..."

"Who knows? It's Sam after all..."

With both groups split up, they headed towards the cabins they would be staying in.

"As you probably assumed, girls and boys will, and always will be, separated when sleeping. The first group of girls will be Annie Breadkale, Hayley Dean, Katie Gates, Carly Shay and Delilah Stewart."

There were a total of 3 girl groups from Ridgeway, but more coming from other school. As for the boys, Freddie had been placed with his friends, them being Shane, Gibby, Reuben and Jeremy.

"I can't believe I'm with no one I know!"

"You know Hayley and Delilah, right?"

She scowled. "Hardly..."

Freddie gave a sympathetic smile. "Don't worry. You'll only be with them when you're sleeping, and you don't talk then anyway."

"I wish Sam was with me..."

Freddie looked in the direction Sam had headed in and pondered on where she had gone. "I suppose we'll have to ask her later why she was split from."

With a nod, the two departed ways to the seperate cabins they were staying in. This was going to be a long 4 weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

Carly sat on the top bunk, staring down at a magazine below her. She hated being on the top bunk, but Annie insisted she couldn't sleep on top, Hayley told of how she would move too much and Katie took the single bed.

With a sigh, she looked down to her watch. 8:30 am. They were meeting for the first time in 15 minutes and then they were going on a walk. _Urgh, I hate camp! Where's Sam when you need her? _Another page of her magazine was turned and soon enough she was absorbed in an article about a man who ate his own foot because he thought it was a sandwich.

She had no idea how long she had taken to read the article until someone called her name.

"Hey Carly?"

Upon hearing this, she turned her head to see Delilah standing by the side of the bunk bed. "It's time to go. Come on."

"Oh right. Coming."

With a quick turn, she hoped off the top of the bunk and headed for the door, checking that her clothes looked camp like in comparison to the others. She was wearing shorts with a simple baseball top, along with converse. The others looked similar so she exited the cabin and headed for the 'gathering place' as Shaun had put it.

"Hey Carly!"

She spotted Freddie waving at her and smiled. "Hey!"

He was too wearing shorts and a plain top. "Seen Sam yet?"

"No, you?"

He shook his head and sighed. "I bet she's been sent to a discipline centre..."

With a laugh, they headed for where everyone else was walking. They spotted peoples that they didn't know from other schools of various ages, some looking no older than 10 and others looking only a year older than them but also, they noticed, counsellors sporting better than usual uniforms.

Once they had sat down on the benches marked 'RIDGEWAY', they looked around for Sam but she was still nowhere to be seen, neither were her other delinquent friends....

"Hello, and welcome to Camp Sunshine! You'll be staying here for the next 4 weeks as you probably know, and during those weeks you'll be taking part in many activities such as: rock climbing, swimming, orienteering, and many, many sports on top of that."

There were some groans from people, others just rolled their eyes in an angry way and looked back up to the man standing on the stage.

Freddie kept looking around, trying to spot Sam somewhere amongst the people, but she was nowhere to be seen. _I'll just have to wait till we go on the walk I suppose_...

"And that's it! Now, over on this board will be your name, followed by a color. That color is the group you are in. Find out what group you are in, and then head into one of the 10 cabins with a color written above it. Here, you will be meeting your fellow 'team mates', we'll call it. You will be with a mix of people, but we have made it so you will be with some of your own school too. We'll see you after you've met your new friends," and with a quick salute he was gone.

"I hope I'm with you or Sam... Preferably the both of you."

Freddie nodded in agreement before getting up from his seat to go over to the board. Carly followed but not before checking over the many heads of people for Sam. With a frustrated groan she jogged to catch up with Freddie.

Freddie pushed through the many and then turned to Carly, "I'll find out your color too."

He slipped through the many students, nudging and pushing, saying his apologies and sighing with relief once he reached the board.

"Right..." His finger trailed over the names until he finally saw his own name. _Ah, here... Yellow... And Carly... is yellow too! So is Gibby. Sam's name is nowhere, I bet she wasn't even meant to come. I bet she just came for food...  
_

He made his way back to Carly and grinned to her. "We're both in yellow."

"Yay! Let's go to our cabin then try and find Sam."

* * *

"Well this looks like our cabin."

"Yes Freddie, it does say yellow above it."

Freddie turned to Carly and furrowed his eyebrows with a glare. "You hang around Sam too much."

Carly laughed and then pushed the door open. The room was filled with other people; their 'team mates'. There were no more than 15 people, but it seemed crowded.

"Urgh where is Sa-"

"Look, if you read your name and it said you were in yellow then you are in yellow. D'ya get it kid? There is no hidden message within the words yellow, it isn't a metaphor for green. So did you read yellow? Wait, come on, don't cry. Uh, uh, I'm sorry? Come on!"

Carly and Freddie looked at each other, smiling. "That sounds like Sam."

They made their way through the people until they saw Sam, sporting a grey top with the camp logo on, and yellow rims around the collar and arms **(A/N: on profile)**. She was standing by a kid shaking her head and patting his shoulder.

She flung her head back with a groan before crouching down to be in front of the boy who looked no older than 11, "okay, right. Did you read yellow?"

He gave a sniff and nodded.

"So what'd the problem?"

"I don't like-" he sniffed, wiping his nose "- I don't like the color yellow!"

Sam eyebrows furrowed as she stared at the kid as if to say 'are you kidding me?' "You're crying because you don't like the color?"

"NO! I'M CRYING 'CAUSE I DON'T LIKE YOU!" He threw his leg back and proceeded to kick Sam in the shin.

She clutched her shin, "aack!"

The boy ran away from her, and so Carly and Freddie walked over to her laughing. Once she had straightened herself up she glared at the two. "You know what? I hate kids."

Carly laughed, "is that why you're a counsellor?"

Sam placed her hands on her hips, "you think I _wanted _to wear _this_?" Her hands motioned towards her uniform, making her two friends laugh. "Not kidding guys."

Before the two could reply, another counsellor, sporting the same colour of yellow, made his way over to Sam. "Puckett?! Did you make this boy cry?"

Sam placed her hands on her hips once again, "he near enough made me cry, Williams."

Though the other counsellor only seemed no more than a year older, he was trying hard to intimidate Sam. Carly and Freddie couldn't help but snicker at the fact he wasn't going to succeed.

"A 10 year old boy nearly made you cry?" He laughed at Sam, but she just shrugged in response.

"Yeah. He kicked me in the shin."

The boy referred to as Williams by Sam laughed again. "I heard you were tough, Puckett."

She smiled a mocking smile, "it's okay to cry once in a while, Williams," she proceeded to pull on his cheek and make kissy faces.

He slapped her hand away, "ugh, whatever. Just don't make little kids cry," he began to walk away.

Sam called after him, "tell them to stop making me cry!" She then turned to Carly and Freddie, "so, isn't this gonna be awesome?" She wiggled her eyebrows before laughed, "I'm so gonna ruin these little campers lives."

She giggled like a maniac before followed 'Williams'. "Hey wait! Waait! I need to know where the food is kept!"


End file.
